Fighting Fire With Fire
by FragileToughGirl
Summary: "It appears you two, are like a two piece puzzle." She creates fire, he manipulates it. Now let's try and not burn down the institution, shall we? Pyro x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know this isn't really a popular fandom at the moment, due to there be no new movies, but here's to hoping someone will read this! So please, read and review, I love to hear your opinions. Whether you think it sucks or if you think it's amazing let me know!

* * *

Fighting Fire With Fire

Chapter 1

Cassie leaned against the cold wall of the Ferris Wheel cart, pushed to her ultimate limit. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she snapped. Looking from her best friend, Saria, to what looked like her new boyfriend Luke, she sighed. She was well known for being temperamental and quick to anger, but even for her this was ridiculous.

All because of him. She looked to Riley, holding his gaze for a second, before returning to stare out, watching the ocean gently hit the shore, just waiting for him to just ask what was wrong with her. He was truly, the only person she would never understand at all. Usually, she could read people like an open book, but with him everything was different. It was infuriating.

"What is with you?" Riley snapped, getting frustrated with the tension. Cassie shook her head, laughing, irritated by his lack of observational skills. She was about to let him have it, but she took a deep breath, calming herself. Nothing good ever came from her losing it.

"Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently, that was it. Cassie tilted her head to the side, a smirk spreading across her lips. She didn't savour losing it, but a part of her enjoyed it, overjoyed by her victims insecurity.

"Do you really want to know what my problem is?" She raised an eyebrow, pushing her sadistic side to the back of her mind, now was not the time.

"Yes, I would love to know. Fill me in when your ready." He replied, flashing his signature plain irritating smile that could make the calmest person want to just punch him around the face.

"You." Cassie snapped. "You, with your schemes, your games and never knowing where you stand. One minute your afraid to lose me, the next your happy for me to go. Make up your mind because I sure as hell, won't be the one feeling like this when I've already left."

It was no longer a game, it was no longer fun. Subconsciously at some point during her rant, she had stood up to tower over him, in his seat. Cassie had lost it, she knew it was too late by the time she had noticed. Her long red hair, was blowing with the wind, crackling like little fireworks at the tips. The tips of her fingers, ignited with sizzling flames.

Her friends expressions were priceless, except Saria, of course. She had seen this happen too many times, she tugged at the sleeve of Cassie's top. Cassie responded, turning to bat her out of the way, leaving a scorch mark, in her new jacket. Riley said nothing, as if he was trying to process the information in front of him.

"Your a mutant?" His voice was no more than a whisper. Their cart pulled up the starting point, the attendant hastily letting them out. She turned around, planting a soft kiss on his lips, leaving them red with heat. Before turning and walking away, calling back behind her.

"No shit, Sherlock."

The tips of her hair brushed against the surrounding plants, setting them alight. She smirked to herself, wondering how long it would be, before someone starting screaming "Mutant". Then it hit her...No one was moving? She looked back to see Riley and Luke as immobile as the rest. Wait, then why was Saria still moving?

She chuckled lightly at her best friend, shaking her head. She probably should have worked it out earlier, Saria could make you feel anything, that she wanted you to. Cassie had always believed it was Saria's powers of persuasion, but not literally.

"Did you do this?" Cassie asked raising an eyebrow at Saria, who just looked back at her blank. She still hadn't caught on. For someone with top grades, she was unbelievably slow.

"Okay...Apparently not." Saria's eyes creased, squinting, trying to make out the figures. Her eye sight was truly terrible, Cassie was always pestering her to get glasses. She knew all to well from her smug smile, that Cassie could see everything.

"She couldn't have, because I did." The thought echoed through the girls head, causing them to look around them, in hope of finding the origin of the voice. Cassie tilted her head, studying the group of people before her. A man in a wheelchair and a freaking awesome one, at that. Along with a woman with a similar shade of hair colour as her, a man with what looked like infra red glasses and another woman, a caramel shade, with white hair.

They didn't look like normal people, even if the latest trends were slightly whack. However, Saria knew long before they approached that they were like us. Apparently her skills, stretched to quite an extent. Paranoia rushed over her, what if they saw what Cassie did, what if she was punished for exposure of mutant kind or something along those lines. The man in the wheelchair let out a light chuckle, Cassie frowned as if she had missed something. Saria just giggled in return. She wasn't sure why, but she liked these people, as strange as they were.

"I am Professor Xavier, I own a school for mutants, for people like us. Perhaps you would like to discuss this else where." The man in the wheelchair spoke. Cassie nodded slowly, as they led their way back to what appeared to be a jet, of some kind. She wasn't quite sure why she was getting into a jet, with complete strangers, but she was okay with it.

"Comfort with always been provided to those who need it, Cassandra." Cassie turned the same shade as her hair, at the use of her full name, receiving a comforting smile off of the Professor. It wasn't long before they arrived at a grand building, that looked strangely more like a school than she had initially expected.

They retreated into Professor Xaviers office, Cassie and Saria taking a much needed seat, their legs were killing. Cassie scanned the room, looking for something that could give away, that he was a mutant. There wasn't. It was just like an average office.

"Not so different are we, Cassandra?" The Professor mused, she wished he'd stop calling her by her full name. "My apolagies, Cassie." She nodded, much better.

"This is a school for mutants, a place when they have no where to go, where they can fit in, a home." The Professor nodded solemnly. "These are our Professors, Dr Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe also know as Storm and Scott Summers, otherwise Cyclops." He looked from the redheaded woman, to the one with the white hair, to the guy with the glasses.

"If you wish to stay, arrangements can be made." Cassie and Saria looked to each other, they didn't need confirmation, they wanted to stay.

"Ororo, if you could please show Saria to her room. I would like to speak to Cassie alone." The Professor nodded, dismissing Dr Grey and Professor Summers.

"Cassie, there is someone I would like you to meet." There was a knock at the door. "Come in, John. This is John Allerdyce, he is -also- a pyrokinetic. It appears you two, are like a two pieced puzzle." Cassie shifted her eyes to the guy that entered, trying to keep her line of thoughts in track, knowing Professor Xavier could be listening in.

There was no denying that he was good looking and she had always said she would never find blue eyes attractive...But it was the way he carried himself, he had the whole bad boy swagger, that could have her on her knees. The same smirk twisted on both of their lips. This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey everyone, I was really excited to update this story, everyday I've been checking it to see my reviews. Only two though! I'd love to see more, honestly even if you think it sucks just review anyway! It makes my day. But I'm happy at how this story is going. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 2

It appeared that Professor Xavier didn't have to read their thoughts to understand what was going through their teenage minds. He chuckled lightly to himself, not wanting to ruin the moment, but feeling that he should. Charles was fearful at what this could lead to, both so alike, but different in many ways. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention back.

"Cassie, although I will take care of all of the arrangements, you should call your mother preferably after I have spoken to her. She is unaware of your mutation, is she not?" The Professor mused, followed by a swift nod from Cassie. She didn't want her mother to know, their relationship was already strained and she knew all too well her opinions on mutants.

"As you wish." He nodded, handing Cassie a timetable, which she looked at blankly. "Your both free to go, Cassie, you will attend school tomorrow as usual." Cassie smiled appreciatively at the Professor, before getting up from her surprisingly comfortable seat, shortly followed by John.

Cassie let out a snigger, deserving a well earned raised eyebrow from John, who appeared to be rather amused by her sudden outburst.

"What?" John questioned, Cassie shook her head, smiling to herself. "I felt out of place back at home because of the whole mutant thing. But I feel out of place here aswell, somewhere I should probably fit in the most."

"Fire doesn't fit in, it stands out." John mused, Cassie tilted her head, intrigued by his last comment. John must have ran into Saria before he entered the Professor's office, because he knew that she was the girl with Cassie. She didn't relish the thought of Saria with John, she shook it away.

"I'll see you later, Zippo." He smirked, presenting her with her new found codename. "By the way, tell mommy I said hi." He whispered in her ear, sending noticeable chills running down her spine, John smirked in response before walking up the staircase. Saria walked over to Cassie, watching John making his way to the next floor.

"Oh." Saria spoke, smiling, what seemed not so happily. "You met John." Cassie nodded in response, feeling her sudden fear confirmed.

"I met John...Why? You have a thing for him?" Cassie asked, smirking playfully, trying to not give herself away.

"Not, if that that would be a problem." Saria raised an eyebrow, to be shook away by Cassie's laughter.

"No, of course not." Cassie faked a smile. "He's all yours." She regretted those words as soon as they were out of her mouth. Cassie knew this would be all too painful, if Saria wanted someone, she got them quicker than you could imagine. It all made sense now with her mutation, but it wasn't like she needed it with her athletic build, silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She hated to admit it, but she always felt second best next to her.

. . . . .

The announcement for dinner was called not too long after they had finished unpacking their suit cases that had been all too willingly brought up by Saria's mom. Cassie's parents hadn't jumped on the opportunity, knowing that the distance was no longer than a 2 hour drive, so there was no excuse for her not to visit them every now and again. She was cool with that, Cassie didn't want them any closer than she needed them, as bad as it sounded.

Cassie and Saria looked at their currently immaculate room, debating on how long it would stay like that. Saria had an OCD with keeping everything neat and Cassie was the complete opposite. Sometimes Cassie had to wonder how they were friends, they had nothing in common at all. She wasn't about to complain though, it was better than entering a new place, not knowing anyone at all.

They made their way to what appeared to be the Cafeteria, it wasn't hard to find, as the group of kids piling in sort of gave it away. Cassie, who was feeling quite sick, went to find an empty table, while Saria went off to get something to eat. She was about to sit down and wait for Saria to return, when someone's arm hooked around her wait, steering her to a different table with other mutants around about the same age.

She didn't need to turn around to know it was John. One, he was the only person that she knew here, other than Saria. Two, she had been trying to re-inhale his smell ever since that afternoon. Cassie took a seat hesitantly, opposite John, she didn't know these people, why was she here? A girl reached out her hand, to shake presumably.

"I'm Rogue, this is my boyfriend Bobby." The girl smiled before releasing her hand to protectively place it on the guy next to her shoulder, she had a strong southern accent that Cassie couldn't help find slightly irritating.

"Cassie." She nodded, returning a smile at Rogue, then at Bobby. It wasn't long before some others joined us, Bobby identified them as Kitty and Peter. Lastly, followed by Saria who located the table after what appeared to have been a long struggle. Cassie shouldn't have been surprised when she took a seat next to John, but it still stung.

She didn't even know why it hurt, Cassie had only just met this guy, she wasn't even over Riley yet. Riley had been the first guy she had truly fell for, he would lead her on when he was never really into her. She had been desperately craving him for over two years, but it was like she was living in a completely different world now.

Cassie hadn't realized she had zoned out, John was raising an eyebrow at her, his gaze wandered to Saria who seemed mesmerized by the conversation she was having with Peter. The pair burst into laughter as they watched them engrossed in each other. Somehow she knew John was now out of the question now. It was getting late, so she decided it was time to head out.

"I'll see you back in the room." She whispered to Saria, the two of them exchanging the childish giggle that all friends do when they're into someone. Cassie slipped out of her seat, smiling at the others before turning to leave the Cafeteria. When she thought she was alone, she stopped to lean against the cold wall of the empty corridor. She just stood there and laughed at herself, she was in a school for mutants and it hadn't even been a day before she had fell for someone.

Of course John would be standing there, with Cassie's luck he could probably hear her thoughts on top of that. She pursed her lips to together into a sheepish smile, trying to not make any more of a fool out of herself. He just stood there, just stood there. Cassie felt like a fool.

"Right, I'm going to ignore that. Do you even know where your going?" John asked, this tone disinterested.

"Not a clue." She could sense that he didn't want to help her and quickly corrected herself. "But it can't be too hard to find a numbered room right?" Cassie shrugged, trying to show the same amount of interest.

"Does Zippo want me to walk her back to her room?" He pouted, teasing her playfully. It was unbelievable how his mood could change...

"Your gonna have to catch me first!" She teased, before making a run for it along the corridor, full speed. It wasn't long before he caught up with her, his arms winding around her waist, despite her head start. Cassie couldn't help but be impressed, he was fast. She turned around to face him, his arms still around her waist, pressed against the wall.

Cassie inched in, chewing on her bottom lip, John's hot breath tickling the top of her nose. She looked up into his eyes before he moved in, their lips crashing together. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He deepened their kiss, their tongues dancing together in a fight for dominance. Cassie used his shoulders, to push herself up and wrap her legs around his waist, John's hands supporting her weight.

"Cassie?" She recognized the voice, it was Saria. Cassie broke the kiss and jumped down, straightening out her shirt, as John stepped away from her. She had forgot where they were and that anyone could have easily walked past, so probably wouldn't have even noticed. Saria was clinging to Peter's side, when Cassie finally turned to face them.

"Hey...Saria." Cassie spoke, blushing with embarrassment. Saria was taken aback at the scene, but she could see it only getting awkwarder.

"It's late, we should really be heading back." Saria spoke, and Cassie nodded in agreement. Let's just say she really wasn't looking forward to seeing John tomorrow...


End file.
